The Ultimate Victory
by Dani Jones
Summary: On those rare, but sought-after occasions when Caius is allowed to take a toy from the feeding party, what does he do with it? A very grisly and twisted take on Caius' entertainment. M for rape, torture, and brutality. Naive ones, turn away. Oneshot!


_**! WARNING !**_

_**If you are offended by grisly violence, sadism, or very graphic sex-scenes, go no further!**_

_**A/N: All right, this is much darker than anything I think I have ever written, but I was in the mood for it. **__***shrugs* I'm twisted that way. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Loves,**_

_**Dani Jones**_

* * *

><p>Nothing was clear in Alison's head as she floated in her own unconsciousness. Something on her wrists hurt, but she couldn't find the power nor will to open her eyes.<p>

_Where am I…?_

The world seemed to spin slowly, but was slowing by the second. Soon, it stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times to clear her blurred vision.

A vaulted ceiling met her view. The ceiling was elegant, with thick beams crawling up the sides and to a precipice at the top. Beneath the arches, were pieces of deep crimson cloth, draped elegantly over the dark wooden bedposts that surrounded her on all four sides.

She lolled her head to the side, feeling the fluffy pillow beneath her adjust accordingly, and cradle her head on its heavenly pile of feathers. She moaned softly as she studied her surroundings, coming out of her daze.

Lifting her head, she surveyed the rest of the room. The walls were made of stone; large squares that would take several men to carry or even pull. There was little light in the room, provided only by a few sconces on the wall. The torches were only lit to about half of their brilliance.

Alison was quite content with her surroundings, until she moved to run her hand over her face.

Her arms would not move.

Alarmed, and stymied, she looked up.

To her horror, she saw that both of her wrists were chained crudely to the two top bedposts, and the metal of the cuff was digging into her wrists, thus, the pain she felt earlier.

She gasped, and tugged at her restraints while she whimpered softly in despair; as they would not budge. If anything, her struggles only increased the marks on her wrists.

"That will do you no good," a voice came from the dimly-lit doorway. Alison froze.

She looked to the foot of the bed, seeing a looming figure advancing slowly. As the shadow moved further into the light, she was able to get a full look at her mysterious visitor.

To be succinct, he was a god.

Tall, statuesque, and muscled—even through his perfectly-tailored suit, she could see the muscles ripple with every move. His face was still shadowed, but Alison could see the light shimmering off of his platinum-blond, shoulder-length hair. The light caught the jewel that he was wearing around his neck, and it glinted ominously. The thick, but intricately-patterned scarf that hung around his neck swished though the air as he walked; it appeared weightless.

He walked around to the right side of her, the light crawling slowly across his face from the top down.

Her intrigue turned to terror as his face became fully lit.

His skin was pale—much too pale to possibly be healthy or real—and his eyes were a deep red.

Blood red.

His expression was hard. But the expression in his eyes…was almost mocking.

"…Who…?" she began, shocked at how weak her voice sounded.

"Yours is not to wonder," he hissed, cutting her off. Alison stopped speaking, and stared up at the…bizarre creation.

Did he want to know her name?

No. Of course not.

For she was nothing.

Nothing but a toy.

His upper lip curled into a snarl as he bent over towards her, nearing his face to hers. She tried to shrink away, but could only move so far before her arms screamed in protest. The man stopped, tilting his head to the side curiously.

His tongue flickered out past his teeth and licked his bottom lip, almost suggestively.

"You do look good enough to eat…" he drawled, lowering his nose and lips to her neck and nuzzling, lifting until he reached her jaw, lifting her entire head with his supernatural strength as he inhaled her scent deeply.

Alison shivered, but not from pleasure.

Well…not completely.

"What are you—?"

Alison shrieked as she was cut off by a slap to the face. She sobbed once, wheezing as she inhaled; working to steady herself.

"Silence, _scum_," the man growled, grabbing her jaw with his powerful grip and forcing her head to face his. He flexed his hand, pushing her cheeks towards her lips, and causing her face to scrunch up into one of those ridiculous ones that parents often made for their children to make them laugh. But this was not entertaining in the least bit.

"Please…" she cried, tears welling up from the force of the blow and from the fear weaving its way into her heart.

Caius was rather pleased with her begging. He enjoyed the games before the actual killing.

Though Aro nor Marcus approved of keeping food around for 'entertainment', Caius often brushed off their scolds, snagged a female—preferably young and virile—from the feeding party, and had her escorted to his chambers by one of the superior guard members. The guard knew what Caius often liked to do to his food, and they turned their heads; for it disgusted even them.

On Caius' orders, they were chained to the bed before his arrival. This particular girl was a particular delight, as she lost consciousness on the way to his chambers, making the chain up painless. Not that it required any effort from them anyway…

He often liked to take his anger and malice out on humans. They did give very…satisfying cries letting him know that he was doing well enough.

"Louder," Caius ordered, squeezing her cheeks harder, causing her to scowl out of pain. "_Louder!_"

Alison screamed as loud as she could manage through the awkward position of her lips, writhing against her restraints and feeling salty tears creep out of the corners of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks.

"That is more like it…" he crooned, wiping one of her tears from her cheeks and licking it from his knuckles slowly, savoring the hors d'oeuvres. He released her jaw roughly, shoving her head away as he closed his eyes, feeling the tear roll around on his tongue before becoming absorbed by the venom that swam to his lips.

Alison stretched out her face by opening and closing her jaw; her sobs reduced to small gasps as she turned her face away, wishing that this were all a cruel dream, or an illusion by the devil.

Little did she know, she was in the presence of the devil himself.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Caius all but sang, trapping her chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning her head back around to face him. "I am not done with you yet…"

Alison opened her mouth to inquire again what his intentions were, but his next move made it perfectly, and unmistakably clear.

His lips found hers, crushing down on them as he snaked his tongue past her lips, and trapped hers to the back of her throat. Alison writhed underneath him, gasping against his mouth as she felt his arousal, burgeoning quite a bit, pressing into her stomach painfully. She could almost feel the skin bruise as his unyielding want for her dug into her sensitive underbelly.

Caius lingered there for a moment, sucking on her lower lip until it was raw, finally leaving her bruised lips and taking no mercy on her neck. His teeth nipped and dragged down the sensitive skin, leaving marks, teeth indentations, and angry red lines trailing from his incisors as he went down across her collarbone.

Alison screamed out, arching her back and tossing her head from side-to-side helplessly. His hand grabbed her hips and pulled them roughly into his own, pressing his hard arousal straight into her sensitive center. Alison cried out, clenching her knees and thighs together in a vain attempt to ward him away from her more sensitive crevasses.

This only increased Caius' enjoyment. He grabbed the neckline of her flimsy tank-top with his teeth and jerked his head; ripping it straight down the middle and exposing her perky, youthful breasts; restrained by a brassiere. Alison's lower lip trembled as new tears welled and spilt over.

Caius used his knee to pry her thighs apart, lifting it then to crush it against her moistening center. The pressure was just enough to cause her to gasp out and arch into an even more extreme degree.

"Please…stop…!" she blubbered, clenching her teeth together as the muscles in her chest tightened, holding in sobs of agony.

Caius only smirked, eyeing her breasts gluttonously before taking his pinky, and placing it between the two cups, yanking his hand upward and breaking the clasp in the back easily. He disposed of the brassiere by tossing it across the room, taking one of her swollen mounds in his hand; kneading and cupping it roughly, taking his lips to the other and sucking on the peak. Alison's jaw fell open as she wailed, hoping somewhere in the hellish structure, an innocent and good soul would hear her, come down, and free her from this demon.

Her cries weren't good enough. Caius wished to hear her scream in pain.

Dragging his teeth across the top of her breast, he latched onto her hardened peak, and bit down.

Alison's back collapsed as she fell back onto the bed, writhing and screeching as she felt his teeth penetrate her sensitive nub.

But Caius was careful; he did not want to change the girl. Give her immortality…

Of course not. He would not bless her with such a gift. Not such a gutter-rat human…

He merely made an incision above and below her peak with his teeth, lapping up the blood that oozed from the marks.

Alison lifted her head to watch the monster, and attempt to anticipate his next move.

But first, she saw the blood.

She gasped in shock, but then screamed in gut-wrenching fright.

Caius released the breast he was kneading, and gave it a hard slap; listening to the sharp sound echo through the room.

His knee lowered from her center, smacking the inside of her knees to open her legs further as his hand trailed down her body slowly; nails clawed and digging into her soft skin. Alison arched again, screaming out in pain; no longer using any form of restraint as the devil dished out his punishment.

She wondered if she had done anything in particular to earn this torture. The thought back through her life, at a loss for any treacherous deed she could have done. No one deserved this.

_No one…_

His ice-cold fingers rose goosebumps on her skin as he grabbed the waistband of her worn-out jeans, yanking and listening to the band snap, reaching down with his teeth and tearing them perfectly in half down her midline. Alison's body jerked upwards from the force of his tug.

His hand went down to the apex between her thighs, wasting no time to dispose of her undergarments before plunging three fingers in without pause, and feeling her muscles stretch to accommodate him.

_Ah,_ he thought, _a virgin. How…satisfying._

If she were not chained to the bed, his touch would have sent her four feet into the air.

"No…!" she wheezed, squeezing her thighs together, trying to push him out. But with a simple jerk of his knee, he was able to keep her legs separated.

But Alison refused to give up. She would fight until she ran out of energy, or until she was dead.

Caius fingers wriggled inside of her, stimulating a very deep, and secretive spot that forced her eyes to fly open and her abdominal muscles to spasm.

Alison moaned, her cries becoming groans of pleasure mixed with pain. Caius lifted his head to watch her reaction as he inserted a fourth finger.

Unfortunately, Alison was a very petite young lady, and the soft tissue could not take on so much so quickly.

She tore.

In a scream of agony, Alison's pleasure disappeared.

Caius smiled.

Her words were unintelligible as he retracted his fingers, setting them to his lips, and licking off the juices her body created along with the blood from her injury.

"You bastard!" she wailed, "you sick, twisted, bastard!"

Caius smirked. 'Bastard' was a compliment compared to what his other toys had screamed at him. He made no reply, but instead, lowered his face to her wet folds, swiping his tongue across the tissue and tasting the blood.

Pleasure was no longer the motivation; he needed her blood.

_Now._

_Patience, Caius…allow yourself to unwind…_

He decided to unbury one of his…forgotten tortures. One that was very simple, but caused a lot of satisfaction for him as he watched his toys beg for it to stop.

He guessed it was one thing that they shared; an aversion to fire.

He reached for a solitary candle in the drawer of the bedside table, taking it in three fingers and lifting it to one of the sconces near the top of the bed. As soon as the wick lit, he lowered it back down slowly; the glow from the flame casting an ominous and disturbing shadow over his handsome face.

Instead of caging her to the bed with his limbs as he had before, he sat down on her thighs, straddling her, and pinning her down with no hope of moving.

Alison stilled, watching the monster very carefully, trying to anticipate what he would do next. Caius smirked as her eyes watched the candle's every move. He lowered it towards her face slowly, tilting the candle and watching the wax melt, forming a single drop that dangled precariously from the stick.

He held it just above her chin, eyes glinting against the flame.

Alison tried to move her head as she saw the drop get heavier and heavier, threatening to finally fall from the candle.

She knew it would be very hot.

And it was.

The moment the drop of wax fell, it found its target on her chin, just beneath her lower lip.

It began to sear immediately. Alison, whimpered, then moaned, until finally, she screamed. Caius tipped the candle to a more extreme angle, dropping bigger drips of wax down her neck, across her breasts, and splatters across her stomach. Alison tried to writhe beneath him, but he seemed to be made of solid rock, and would not move a single iota.

_Kill me…_she thought, _Just kill me, and put an end to my misery!_

Alison screeched out—her voice becoming hoarse at last—as the flame licked the sensitive tissue between her thighs. Caius slid off of her legs, and propped them underneath his own legs as he let the flame flicker against the folds.

He grinned in delight as they began to blister.

"STOP!" she squealed, arching her back again and sobbing loudly in sheer agony.

Caius did indeed stop, but not because of her pleas.

He pinched the wick with two fingers—extinguishing the flame—and dropped it to the rugged floor of his chambers. He reached for his belt; it was time to sate himself.

With a flick of his wrist, he disposed of his belt, and withdrew his fully-erect arousal, touching it to her sore and blistered center, rocking his hips and entering her fully.

Roughly, and without mercy.

Alison's screams subdued into ragged moans as she felt the light slipping from her vision. The pain was excruciating, and life seemed like it was no longer a possibility.

Never having the experience of sexual intercourse, Alison felt at a loss. She simply lied there, captive of a sadistic demon, and accepted her fate.

Caius closed his eyes and leaned his head back, feeling the tightness of her around him as his release climbed the inevitable precipice, and prepared to escape.

Alison's vision went spotty. Her hands grasped the chains that held her, as she felt her very life slip away…

Caius clenched his teeth and relished the feel as he tumbled off of the cliff of ultimate pleasure, smirking to himself as he opened his eyes to look at the spotted burns, and screaming marks of red the trailed her body.

Alison opened her eyes, looking at the platinum-haired god. Caius continued smirking down at her, leaning down to deliver what looked like a chaste kiss to her forehead. But instead, his teeth sought a different destination.

Alison groaned lowly, dropping her head backwards as she felt a gush of warm liquid slide across the skin of her neck, then shoulder. The bed soon felt wet beneath her back.

Caius had dug his teeth deep into her flesh, and took hearty swallows as he drank his prize.

Alison's vision finally began to darken. The edges blurred, then faded away completely.

And the world, as it seemed, ceased to exist.

Caius sucked until he could drink no more, pulling his teeth out of her neck and sucking his tongue across the front of them to clear off any blood that he had missed.

The room was absent of sound. Even the girl's pulse had disappeared.

_The ultimate victory…_

Caius slid off of the bed, adjusting himself for propriety's sake, including his scarf and belt, and turned to exit the room.

Caius stopped in his tracks as he saw Aro leaning against the doorframe with a neutral expression. He 'tsked' three times.

"Goodness, Brother; you do not think that you could have stayed a little…quieter? You know it upsets Marcus when you do this…"

Caius merely chuckled lowly. "What does Marcus care about a lowly human? They are nothing."

"Indeed, Brother,"

Caius skirted past Aro—quite pleased with himself and his performance—and departed for his study; keen to write down the events of the evening.

Aro lingered for a moment, taking in the mess that Caius had made. His gaze fell upon the scarred, bruised, burned, and lifeless girl chained to the bed. Though he did not care for humans, he did not understand why Caius had to mutilate the body so.

But alas, he had to agree.

_They were nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>I have a poll posted for this story on my profile page; please answer it if you have the chance!<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
